


Falling

by parttimehuman



Series: Falling into Holes and Love [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Late night snacks, Liam fell in a hole, M/M, Neighbors, Thiam, shady shit, stranger danger, thirst at first sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: What would you do if you saw your new neighbor digging a hole in his backyard in the middle of the night? And what if the guy happened to be really hot? Whatever it is, try not to fall into said hole. Don´t be like Liam.





	Falling

Liam´s nose was pressed against the cool windowpane. It was a bit after midnight, and silence had long settled inside the house. He was wearing striped pajama pants. His feet were as bare as his torso, cold air ghosting over his skin and making goosebumps rise. Or maybe, maybe those goosebumps didn´t originate from the cold, but the strange things he was witnessing outside of his window.

 

The guy who had moved in next door just a couple of days ago was outside in his backyard, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt and converse. He looked like he could have come straight out of bed, which would have made sense, considering the late hour, and Liam had actually believed he was watching his new neighbor sleepwalking for a moment, but the guy´s movements were purposeful, and his eyes open. His ass didn´t look so bad either, as Liam noticed when he bent over.

 

The thing was, what the pretty boy was doing was the exact opposite of attractive. It was... well, disturbing, kind of. It was dark outside. Very dark. The entire town must have been asleep. The entire town except Liam and the stranger. But while the worst thing Liam could have been accused of was stalking, the other guy was digging a hole into the ground at the very far corner of his backyard. If that wasn´t shady as fuck Liam didn´t know what was.

Without Liam´s permission, his tired mind started going places. Dark places. The dude wasn´t like, a murderer, was he? He wasn´t planning to bury a dead body there? People didn´t actually do that, right? Liam had simply watched too many scary movies lately. He´d known all along that Netflix would sooner or later drive him insane. He´d had it coming.

 

When the stranger suddenly turned around and looked into Liam´s direction, smearing a bit of dirt onto his forehead with the back of his hand, Liam froze. The lights in his room were out. The guy couldn´t actually see him, Liam was at least ninety percent sure. The remaining ten percent still made his heart beat like crazy. For a second,  _ I´m gonna be next _ was all he could think.

 

Seconds passed, but they felt like hours to Liam. Finally, when he was already convinced he wouldn´t survive the night, when he had come to acceptance with the fact that his Mom would find all the porn hidden beneath his mattress when cleaning out his room, the gay porn on top of the other one, the stranger turned back around and kept thrusting his shovel into the earth, sending load after load flying over his shoulder. How deep exactly did a hole need to be to make an appropriate grave? Six feet or?

 

Truth be told, Liam was shitting his pajama pants at this point. There was no logical explanation for a person to dig a hole into their backyard in the middle of the goddamn night, right? Or was he just too sleep-deprived to think straight? Whatever it was, it had Liam freaking the fuck out. And then it got worse. Because when the guy´s white t-shirt slid up just a tiny little bit as he bent forward, just enough to reveal the two dimples on his lower back, Liam found himself staring for other reasons than fear. He tried to fight it in his head, but something in his pants decided to revolt and move.

 

His dick had this amazing way of always crying for attention at the worst of times, truly. Liam shifted uncomfortable, but the slight friction of fabric against skin didn´t exactly help him, so he finally gave in, sighed and let one hand slip underdeath the waistband. He exhaled deeply as his palm was cupping his erection, now that he was touching it considerably harder that just a second earlier. Or did the way the neighbor was presenting his round ass to him have anything to do with it by any chance? Admittedly, it looked pretty damn hot, and Liam´s mouth was watering at the way the perfectly shaped globes bounced with every movement.

 

"Can you stop looking so fucking delicious," Liam mumbled against the window that was by now fogged up by his heavy breathing. Awesome. As if he´d heard him, the guy turned around and began stretching his limbs, revealing a thin line of hair that led across his lower belly and down, disappearing into his sweats where... oh god. This was exactly why you had to hate sweatpants. Or love them, depending on how badly you wanted te see the outlines of somebody´s dick. Liam swallowed thickly as his hand started moving inside his underwear a little quicker.

 

Liam knew it was wrong, and he would have stopped if he´d been able to, but with every twitch of a muscle beneath the stranger´s thin clothes, with every glance even remotely in Liam´s direction, Liam´s cock just grew harder, and he really couldn´t stop himself.

 

Just when he felt his orgasm approaching, his balls twitching, his breathing ragged, a hand shoved between his teeth in order to not wake his parents up with his moans, the stranger suddenly climbed out of the pit and then, as simple as that, as if Liam didn´t need him for just a minute longer, he left the shovel behind and disappeared into the house. Liam stopped dead in his movement, even if it almost pained him. He winced, but somehow, the mood was ruined.

 

_ What the hell am I even doing? _ Liam had asked himself the same thing while jerking off to his creepy new neighbor, but the question was even more appropriate when he was - for some inexplicable reason - on his way through his own backyard towards the freshly dug hole at the other side of the low hedge. He just wanted to take a look, although he didn't know at what exactly.

 

The grass was damp beneath his feet. Liam hadn't bothered putting on shoes. It was summer, after all, and his curiosity had drawn him outside faster than his brain could have reminded him of the need for shoes. Tiptoeing along the edge of his parents' property, he tried to steal a glance at... well, something. There surely had to be more than just dirt and a shovel?

 

"What are you doing here, you shady motherfucker?" Liam whispered into the night. Whether he was talking about himself or the stranger, he wasn't even certain anymore. Still, Liam had to get a little closer. He was already outside now, so he might as well…

 

Before he got the chance to finish his thought, he stepped into a muddy part on the ground and slipped. No, no, no, he thought in panic as he fell, nails digging into the ground, but unable to hold him. He landed inside the pit with a thud. Of course. If there was one thing Liam could always count on, it was his excepcionally bad luck.

 

Rubbing his burning ass where it had hit the ground hard, Liam scrambled to his feet and looked around. Six feet for a grave? Well, the hole was definitely deeper than he was tall. The only things he could see were the night sky above his head and the roots embedded in earth and mud right in front of his nose.  _ This is how it´s going to end, then _ , a voice in the back of his head told him, and he rolled his eyes at himself, knowing that he was being unnecessarily dramatic. Or the new neighbor really was a killer. In that case, he was fucked.

 

Liam considered his options for a moment. It didn´t seem very likely that he would make it out of the pit by himself.  He was sporty more in a way that allowed him to run fast and knock down his opponents at lacrosse when they were blocking his way towards the goal, but not in a way that could have helped him right then. His fingers lost grip immediately everywhere he put them, his feet never left the ground both at once. With a desperate whine, Liam slumped back down. It was hopeless.

 

Of course, Liam didn´t have his phone with him. Who brought a phone to a secret investigation mission in the neighbor´s backyard in the middle of the night? Not someone only wearing pajama pants.

 

What was he going to do now? He couldn´t just scream for help, could he? What were the chances that his parents, who surely were fast asleep, would find him before the shady stranger, who had still been out just minutes ago, right where Liam was now? Honestly, the worst part was that the hole wasn´t even interesting. There wasn´t even anything to see that Liam hadn´t already seen from the safe distance of his own bedroom. Such a disappointment. Why had he come here again? So stupid. Maybe he deserved to die at the hands of a stranger.

 

His frustration getting the better of him, Liam started pulling out thin roots of the walls around him and throwing them to his feet. Okay, maybe he just needed to busy his hands to keep himself from losing his shit at the prospect of being murdered. Maybe, the muddy pit had been a nosey-kids-trap all along. In that case, it was doing an incredible job. Liam began wondering if he´d ever get to see daylight again. Of course not seriously. Well, maybe a little.

 

"What the hell are you doing there?"  a low and raspy voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. Liam looked up only to find the stranger standing right at the edge of his pit, hands on his hips, eyebrows raised in expectation of an answer. Liam´s body began shaking, but a small part of him couldn´t help but notice the guy´s pretty features, and how the ruffled hair only made him more attractive. Of course, Liam had also noticed the way his white t-shirt was stretched over his bemuscled chest, nipples visible through the thin fabric, but that sight was seriously a little too much to be thinking about in that kind of a situation.

 

"I fell in a hole," Liam replied dumbly. He silently congratulated his brain on coming up with such an eloquent version of the truth.

 

"You fell in  _ my _ hole," the stranger said grimly. Hot or not, he still managed to give Liam some serious creeps.

  
  


Liam was conflicted. He probably should have asked the guy to help him out, but he knew what he was planning to do to him? Not that there really was another way to escape the situation.

 

"Well, it´s a very lovely hole you got there," Liam tried to compliment him, thinking that a little small-talk would at least buy him some more time.

 

"Well, it wasn´t exactly made for catching half-naked boys from next door, so would you mind letting me help you get out now?" the guy responded as he leaned down and stretched out a hand towards Liam. A thick vein ran up its back and his arm, disappearing into the sleeve of his shirt. Liam had no idea why he always had to have the most inappropriate of thoughts.

 

"I don´t bite, you know," the stranger added with a grin, and Liam realized he might have been staring a second too long.

 

"If you don´t mind me asking," Liam began, "what was the hole made for?" He half regretted the question as soon as it had left his lips, and half awaited the answer with excitement.

 

Liam took the other guy´s hand. Time to be brave, he´d decided. He could have sworn there had been something like an electric jolt being sent from the warm and strong hand through his own, except more pleasant, making his skin tickle.

 

With one swift and purposeful motion, the stranger pulled Liam out and to the ground next to him. "A swimming pool," he shrugged when they were standing face to face. His green eyes were glistening beautifully in the light of the stars.

 

Once again, Liam felt like he´d never in his life before been so stupid. "A swimming pool?" he repeated, incredulously.

 

"Yeah, what else did you think I was doing out here?"

 

Liam couldn´t exactly tell him, could he?

 

"Tell me," the guy urged him.

 

"Well, considering that it´s the middle of the night..." Liam gulped. "I might have thought you were trying to hide something down there." He pointed into the hole.

 

The other dude let out a laugh. "Hide something? Like what? A dead body?"

 

Liam hesitated just a second too long to deny it.

 

"Oh my god!" the stranger exclaimed. "Seriously? What the fuck! I´m not Dexter, you know."

 

"Of course not," Liam shook his head vehemently. Accusing the new neighbor of murder was probably not a very polite of welcoming him. "Dexter doesn´t bury his victims, he throws them into the ocean." Probably not the right time to be a smart-ass, Liam assumed, but the words were already out.

 

"Wow," neighbor-boy replied, "if you had a shirt on I might actually be taking offense in that." His mesmerizing eyes trailed down Liam's body, and then up again, pausing and lingering somewhere between his collarbone and his eyes. Was the dude seriously checking him out? Liam couldn't believe it. On the other hand, he was glad that apparently, he wasn't the only one thirsting for a little late-night-snack.

 

"Are you hungry, too?" Liam asked. It was the dumbest question, he was aware, but he was scared their little encounter was about to end, now that he was out of the hole. He didn't feel like going home. He didn't feel like sleeping alone.

 

"Depends," the guy smirked, "what are you offering?"

 

Liam shrugged and gave the stranger the most puppy eyes he could manage. "Nothing," he said, "looks like I came over here with empty hands."

 

"Which doesn't necessarily mean that you have nothing to offer," the guy replied with a grin. "Why don't you come inside and we'll see about it?"

 

A minute later, Liam looked around in the cozy little living room of the house next to his own. Somehow, it didn't seem creepy at all.

 

"I would show you the bedroom too," the sexy stranger said as he came out of the kitchen with two cold beers in his hands, "but your feet are a little dirty." He pointed at the muddy footprints all over his floor.

 

"Oh shit," Liam gasped, "I didn't realize... I'm sorry."

 

"It's fine," the other guy assured him, "you can make up to me with a kiss."

 

"A kiss where?" Liam asked coyly. He liked this game a little more with every second.

 

"Here," the boy said and pointed to his cheek.

 

Liam stepped closer and leaned in to breathe a kiss light as the touch of a feather onto the spot. God, the guy smelled breathtakingly good.

 

"And here," the neighbor added, turning his other cheek.

 

This time, Liam's kiss lasted a little longer. The stranger grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers. Liam pulled away and looked at him, beautiful with the dark shimmer in his eyes. An invisible force seemed to draw them closer together, sparks emitting where their skin made contact. He didn't even know the guy's name, but Liam had seen a way more important kind of truth about him deep in his eyes.

 

The next kiss was placed onto the corner of his mouth, and that was the moment when Liam fell again, not into a hole, but into a stranger's strong arms, melting into a kiss that was far beyond everything he'd ever known.

 

"I can't believe I'm about to have sex with Beacon Hills' very own Dexter," Liam joked minutes later, as he was half dragged, half carried along a hallway.

 

When the sun was rising outside of the heated bedroom, two boys collapsed onto the mattress, panting and sweating and grinning.

 

"I think I'm going to keep that hole as a sexy-boy-trap," the stranger remarked in between heavy breaths. "Looks like it's working damn well so far."

 

"Nope," Liam shook his head, "I want the swimming pool. Plus, you don't need to catch any more hot guys. You got the hottest right here. And he's not going anywhere after that thing you just did with your tongue."

 

The stranger laughed as he caressed Liam's heaving chest. "I'm Theo, by the way," he said.

"Liam," Liam responded, "nice to meet you, neighbor."

 

"Yeah, it was definitely nice to meet you, too, Sherlock pajama pants."

**Author's Note:**

> You wanna know what thing Theo did with his tongue? Well, I guess Theo will have to invite Liam over for a swim once the pool is finished...


End file.
